


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP22 "Under Attack?"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emily - Freeform, Hordak - Freeform, Melog, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Shera Season6, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: 22 has dropped I will be working on ep23 "Infernal The Strongest SHE-RA" Monday 7/21/2020
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP22 "Under Attack?"

SHE-RA season 6  
EP 22  
“Under Attack?”

“What just happened?’ Entrapta said as the shield finished being sucked into the scepter.

“I think we just absorbed the city’s shield” Glimmer said freaked out. She just wanted to create a hole this was not good. As if on cue alarms began to sound although the city.

“Entrapta we got to hurry and get in the city before they find us” Glimmer said.

“I do not think the alarms are for us” Entrapta said pointing to the west of them. Glimmer saw an army of Snake like people appearing as if they were invisible till now.

“Eternos is under attack and we dropped the shield!” Glimmer yelled. 

“Where did they come from?” Entrapta asked.

“I do not know but this is bad we need to hurry and find Adora quick” Glimmer said grabbing Entrapta’s hand running towards the city. 

……………………….

Eight of the thirteen SHE-RA’s stood in the throne room in front of the King awaiting orders. Keldor at the king’s right hand had summoned them as Eternos armies prepared to engage the Snakeman at the borders. 

“How did they just appear and what did they do to our shield!” The king demanded to know.

“That is unclear at this time your majesty” Keldor said.

“The magic detectors or Amber should have been able to detect them even if they used magic to disguise themselves” Kara pointed out.

“The magic detectors have seemed to be deactivated and Amber has been missing for the last few hours” Keldor said.

“How is this happening only someone who is command would even know where to look for those as Chloe designed them to be almost impossible to find” Kara said in shock.

“Your majesty I suggest Kara, Sophie and Ambrosia head to the front to command their troops to defend the city. Rayne and Anastasia stay here and protect the castle” Keldor suggested.

“Yes, brother that sounds like a good plan the rest of you protect the people where is Lilly and Megan?” The king asked.

“That is my fault your majesty they are on a special mission they should return at any time” Keldor said.

“What special mission?” The king asked his brother.

Just then a soldier rushed into the throne room “The snake men have begun their advance on the city!”

……………….

“This is nuts!” Leyla shouted after Chloe and her just got off their com crystal. Chloe heard the panic in the streets behind them. She and Leyla had just got to the entrance of the dungeons when the shield came down over head. About five minutes later they received a call from Keldor that they were under attack and to stay away from the castle. 

“Do not think it is strange that they told us to stay away from the castle and not give us any orders to do anything” Leyla said.

“Yes, this is bothersome I think we should head to castle anyway” Chloe suggested.

“My older sister breaking orders?” Leyla asked surprised. 

“Yes, stay away from the castle does not make sense” Chloe looked at her sister.

“Well in that case let’s get going” Leyla said as they both turned almost walking into Bow, Catra and Melog on their way out of the dungeons.

“Do we follow them?” Catra whispered.

“No, we free Hordak and the others then we will go from there” Bow said as went forward finding a staircase leading down. 

…………………………

Adora, Rebecca and Fred had just got out of the sewers to find the city in panic. People were running every which way to find someplace to hide. 

“What’s going on?” Adora asked Rebecca and Fred.

An elder woman grabbed Adora’s arm. “Please save us one of the thirteen” pleaded the women. Adora was still transformed and trying to hold Megan and Lilly in place for as long as possible. Adora could feel her grip on transformation slipping with each passing moment.

“Save you from what?” Adora asked.

“the Snakeman are going to attack the city at any moment and the shield has failed. Adora looked up no blue shield covered the sky and Adora noticed the sun was just about to set. 

“I will just make sure you find a building to hide in” Adora said gently.

“Thank you” The women said as she ran away.

“Rebecca, Fred you need to find Kevin and get out of here” Adora said.

“No after you saved us” Rebecca began to say before Adora interrupted her.

“I am about to change back, when I do Lilly and Megan will be free and they will be out for blood. "Kevin needs you” Adora added with a smile.

“What are you going to do” Fred said.

“Well we had a deal right you free me I take care of the king problem I’ll try and save the city too” Adora said not sure how she could do that. 

“The portal room is in the west wing” Rebecca said. Rebecca and Fred both nodded and they both gave her an unexpected hug before they ran the other direction. Adora took in a deep breath as she summoned her sword to her hand knowing that Megan and Lilly were free now. Adora allowed her sword to disappear as she changed back to her normal self.

“Mara any chance you can lend me more power by the time we reach the castle” Adora thought.

“I am working on it” Mara said. 

“Thank You” Adora thought. Before Adora could continue she heard a voice that she recognized and was glad to hear.

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled running towards her with Entrapta in toe. Glimmer was dragging Entrapta by the arm as Entrapta tried to touch everything along the way.

“Glimmer, Entrapta!” Adora yelled back running towards them jumping into a huge hug. 

“Adora the Snakemen are going to attack and its all my fault!” Glimmer yelled.

“Your fault?” Adora asked.

“We found this scepter and drained the shield trying to find you” Glimmer said.

“Its ok no way you could have known besides, they kidnapped me I would have done the same for you” Adora quickly said. 

“What now?” Entrapta asked.

“We need to see the king; we could possibly help and” Adora said but stopped short of saying see needed to see her father.

“Ok we have to go now then” Glimmer said as the three of them ran towards the castle in the distance.

………………….

“Let me out of this” spat Hordak. Hordak was strapped to a bed in front of the prison cells. Catra, Bow and Melog turned visible.

“Hey guys” Scoripa said waving from her and Seahawk’s cell. Bow quickly found the key to the crystallized cells hanging on a wall near the entrance of the room.

“Everything here is sure made out of crystal, oh hey Hordak” Catra teased standing over him.

“If you’re going to leave me at least take Seahawk he’s been singing this entire time its worse than torture.” Hordak said.

“Hey harsh” Seahawk said.

“I thought it was beautiful” Scorpia said. 

“We are not leaving anybody, Catra!” Bow said.

“Fine” Catra sighed undoing the straps that held Hordak down. Hordak quickly got up from the bed.

“Your welcome, why were you the only one strapped down?” Catra asked.

“They said one of the SHE-RA’s was going to probe my mind then all the alarms went off and everyone left” Hordak informed his companions. 

“The city is about to be attacked at its south entrance according to the people we were following” Bow said. 

“So, I think we go to the castle now” Catra said.

“Why would we do that?” Seahawk asked.

“Because Adora is the missing princess and if she finds out that’s the first place she would head too” Catra said arms folded. 

“We think she is the princess” Bow corrected.

“I think we should go I heard one the soldiers say they were going to send scouts to see if Etheria was really not destroyed and they were reporting to the castle” Hordak said. 

“Its agreed then Best Friend Squad Rescue Team” Bow began.

“Hmmm” Hordak grumbled.

“And Hordak” Bow added. “To the castle, be ready to fight”. Seahawk found his sword on one the tables. “To Adventure!” Seahawk yelled.

…………………………………………..

Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta ran as fast as they could towards the castle through the screaming people wearing white cloaks. Adora saw a picture of a baby she assumed was her on a banner in the trade district they were running through. She could not help but feel weird all these years she wanted to know where she came from and now, she was about to see her unknown home destroyed it was almost too much. Adora just stayed calmed and remembered her true home was Etheria she had to get her friends out of here as soon as possible and maybe in the process stop the coup on her father then reason with him. Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta got to the castle gates without much trouble as everyone was in panic and bothering to notice them. 

“Why is no one guarding the entrance” Glimmer asked.

“That’s a good question” Adora said as they ran through the open gate into the large beautiful crystal castle.

“Which way asked” Entrapta as they entered the courtyard branching off into three different paths.

“Middle sounds like a plan” Adora said leading the way.

Upon entering the next room, it looked like a grand ball room just like the one in Brightmoon except made of beautiful crystals of every color. Yellow chandeliers, blue floor and white, black, pink, green shadings all over the room blending into the blue floor. Adora thought it looked much like a fairytale or what she imagined one would be. Shadow Weaver would only ever read stories of beast island the death of traitors, the little princess gets dead and oh yea her personal favorite the soldier that disobeyed orders, spoil alert they die. Standing at the end of the room was a young women in a fancy pink dress with yellow ribbons. The women who looked to be around twenty had platinum hair and vivid pink eyes a face that seemed like she was an angel however angels were the farthest thing Adora would call anyone she had met so far in Eternia.

“Welcome honor guests I am your hostess Anastasia and one of the Thirteen” Anastasia said moving to the middle of the ballroom.

“Oh, great another one” Adora said.

“Don’t be rude princess Adora” Anastasia teased.

“Princess?” Glimmer asked looking at Adora.

“It’s a really long story and we are not even sure I am” Adora said face turning red.

“Oh, I thought that was confirmed Lilly was so sure” Anastasia said.

“It would be a good time to turn to SHE-RA” Glimmer suggested.

“I can’t Mara’s not ready” Adora said.

“Mara?” Entrapta asked. 

“Again, long story but I can’t transform now, and I don’t have any weapons” Adora said. Anastasia chuckled as Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta turned to look at her. “I did not say I am your opponent, I said I was your hostess” Anastasia gave them a curtsey and moved to the side of the door she was standing in front of. 

“Wait your just going to let us continue?” Adora asked.

“Why yes princess, your opponent will be upstairs behind the two large doors to the left, I am tasked with others to be my opponents I am afraid” Anastasia said.

“Others?” Adora asked.

“Princess please this way” Anastasia said using her hands to indicate that they should walk through the door. Adora started walking to the door as Glimmer grabbed her arm. “This is a trap Adora maybe we should leave”.

“I doubt you would just let us turn around huh?” Adora asked Anastasia.

“Princess I am afraid I cannot” Anastasia said with another curtsey.

“Well let’s continue, besides this is our only way back” Adora said.

“Back to Etheria?, yes indeed there is portal room in the west wing however the only way there is where I told you to go” Anatasia said with a smile.

“Well take this” Glimmer said giving Adora Catra’s whip the one she dropped when she was taken. 

“Thanks” Adora said with a smile.

“Hurry you must not be late for the coronation” Anastasia interrupted. Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta walked past Anastasia has she bowed again. 

“What does she mean by coronation?” Entrapta asked. 

“It’s better not to know” Adora said with a sigh as they left the room. 

“It was nice to meet the princess before the end” Anastasia thought.


End file.
